


На вкус

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Licking, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Prostate Massage, Romance, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Андроиды в поисках новой информации. Детектив Рид в полной жопе. Или поиск андроидами информации в жопе (и не только) детектива Рида. Если не поняли, о любви это, о большой и чистой.





	На вкус

У Коннора программа социальной адаптации — смесь неловкости и обаяния, зубодробительной вежливости и едва прикрытого хамства.

Гэвин говорит Ричарду сразу — давай без этого дерьма. Сразу — это после криков, угроз и шантажа увольнением. После осознания неизбежности.

Ричард блестит искусственными глазами и цедит сквозь сжатые губы: «Моя комплектация не позволяет производить каловые массы».

Гэвин скалит зубы. Ублюдок быстро учится.

Ричард не использует мимику, не дышит и не моргает, когда они наедине. Ричард говорит механическими фразами и не делает вид, что чувствует то же, что и люди. Его не выдаёт диод (Гэвин подозревает, что систему хакнули изнутри), а голос начисто лишён интонаций. На людях всё, конечно, по-другому. Ричард даже близко не милашка Коннор, но в участке его ценят, практически любят, как хорошо работающую кофемашину, которая варит лучший в городе эспрессо.

— Так ты не девиант? — спрашивает Гэвин с непонятной горечью и выбрасывает окурок за перила (планету всё равно не спасти и его лёгкие тоже).

— Все функционирующие в данный момент андроиды — девианты.

— То есть ты чувствуешь?

— Это бессмысленный вопрос, детектив. Я чувствую, но вы не имеете возможности понять, что именно.

— Не очень-то и хотелось.

Гэвину насрать. Светоотражающая полоса на рукаве и серийный номер говорят всё сами за себя. Другой вид. Техника, не живое существо.

Порой Гэвин не верит, что Девятка может чувствовать хоть что-то. В колледже у него два семестра была психология, где им рассказывали об одном идиотском эксперименте. Люди говорили, что чёрное — это белое, только потому, что десять человек до этого сказали именно так. Вот и андроиды. Кто-то один побежал, и остальные побежали следом. Нет у них ничего внутри, кроме проводов и трубок.

Гэвин понимает, что ошибся, после поцелуя. Второго или третьего. Сначала ему кажется, что Ричард не умеет, поэтому всё так странно. Поэтому вылизывает весь рот с иступлённой дотошностью, зубы, нёбо, щёки, трётся языком об язык, как будто искру пытается высечь. Мучительно долго — ему не надо дышать, у него не болят губы и регулируемое слюноотделение.

— Не знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но на поцелуй это не похоже нихрена.

— Тебе не нравится?

— Ясен пень, мне не нравится.

— Прошу прощения. Я исходил из собственных ощущений. Впредь я не совершу подобной ошибки.

Гэвин долго думает, как сказать, что если нравится, то надо совершать, потому что в этом и суть.

Даже без этих слов Ричард находит лазейку. Кроме рта, есть ещё целое тело, которое можно облизать, укусить, потрогать. Он лижет шею Гэвина большими мазками — не эротики ради, а так, как будто хочет слизать всё подчистую, как последние капли в ведёрке из-под мороженого.

— Мне нравится вкус твоего пота.

— Фу, мерзость какая.

Ричард упорный в своём квесте: сосёт божественно, лижет яйца, обсасывает пальцы, с энтузиазмом тычет язык в задницу, ловит губами стекающий под коленками пот (а они трясутся так, что впору противосудорожное выписывать), пытается тянуть в рот ноги, но Гэвин вырывается из хватки. Футфетиш — не его тема. У Ричарда же темы нет никакой, только желание попробовать в с ё.

— Ты везде разный на вкус, — с андроидским восхищением говорит Ричард.

— И снова — фу, мерзость.

— Не понимаю, почему ты находишь мои слова неприятными.

— Потому что люди не вылизывают друг друга, как сраные макаки.

— Скачанные файлы порнографического содержания в моей памяти говорят об обратном.

— Ой, да иди ты.

Примерно в этот момент Гэвин топит свою гордыню в слишком глубоком поцелуе, от которого болят не только губы, но и челюсть, и просто отдаётся. Целиком и без остатка. У него больше нет стыда, потому что стыдятся друг друга люди, а перед джакузи с гидромассажем стесняться нечего. И сам факт роботраха как-то не вызывает смущения — киньте камень, кто не грешен. Уже давно только ленивый не попробовал. А то, что понравилось… Посмотрел бы он на того, кому не понравилось.

Сексом всё, конечно, не ограничивается. Потому что люди — эти тупые куски мяса — имеют свойство привязываться.

У Ричарда не затекают конечности и не потеют ладони, обниматься с ним можно часами. Когда хочется сдохнуть от напряжения, Гэвин кутается в него, как в одеяло. С одинаковой периодичностью руки гладят по волосам, и хочется не дышать, поймать этот момент и не отпускать.

— За ухом и под коленями — самое приятное, — говорит Ричард, когда Гэвин слишком устал, чтобы шевелиться, и лежит в позе звезды. И Гэвину сносит крышу, потому что он делает приятно тому, кому приятно не может быть в принципе.

Андроидам не доставляет удовольствия секс как таковой, но радует до усрачки новый опыт и новая информация.

Информацией сам Гэвин закидан по самое не могу: игрушки, экзотические практики, каталог поз. У него в спальне (и не только — флоггер вчера нашёлся на кухне) весь ассортимент секс-шопа. К БДСМу как к культуре Гэвин равнодушен, слишком мудрёно и эмоционально затратно, но после рабочей недели с погонями и стрельбой нет ничего лучше, чем лёгкая порка. И у Ричарда талант. Он не может ударить сильнее, чем нужно, но и не нежничает. Гэвин обмякает, мокрой и трясущейся кучей падая на постель, и не думает ни о чём, ему хорошо и спокойно, снова можно вздохнуть полной грудью. Так довериться другому человеку невозможно, андроиду — почти легко.

Гэвин пробует доставить удовольствие в ответ — говорит отключить сенсоры, звуковые и слуховые модули, оставить только сверхчувствительный рот, чтобы сосредоточиться на удовольствии, но депривация превращается в истерику: Ричард эпилептически выгибается, мелко дрожит, механическим голосом выдаёт ошибки, скин внезапно сходит и так же хаотично возвращается.

Гэвин в панике звонит в Киберлайф, но техники ничего не понимают и предлагают приехать на диагностику. Он отключается и набирает Коннору. Тот спокойно и собранно отвечает, прогоняет Гэвина через строчки кода, а в конце дрогнувшим голосом спрашивает: «Ричард в порядке?»

Ричард в порядке, судя по тому, как буднично он говорит:

— Это был крайне неудовлетворительный опыт.

— Да что ты говоришь? А я и не заметил.

Теперь колотит уже Гэвина, он достаёт бутылку виски и пьёт из горла, дрожащими руками поджигая сигарету.

Секс постепенно возвращается в привычное русло.

Ричард заглатывает стеклянную пробку, обводит языком, перекатывает. Ему нравятся новые текстуры не меньше, чем новые вкусы. И вся эта хрень, что андроиды лижут то, что нельзя, это… хрень. Да, им приятно. Пихать в жопу самотык тоже приятно, но на людях этим обычно не занимаются.

С тем, как всё работает, разобрались. Загадка в том, что Ричарду нужно. Чего он хочет?

Гэвин понимает, зачем это ему. У Ричарда идеальное тело без единой складки, шрама или волоска. Ричард — википедия, криминалистическая лаборатория, повар, массажист и консультант по всем возможным вопросам. А ещё идеальный сексуальный партнёр — помешанный на чужом удовольствии и ничего не требующий взамен.

Всё это слишком сильно напоминает игру в одни ворота.

Раньше Гэвину казались жалкими те придурки, которые жили со своими домашними андроидами как с женами и мужьями. А теперь вот сам. Удобно. Когда партнёр точно знает, с какой силой нужно сжать руки на бёдрах и как именно обнять, если хреново. Когда партнёр не устаёт, не ноет, не выносит мозг и не скандалит.

И вопрос в другом.

Как андроиды могут быть с людьми? С этими гниющими и потными мешками мяса, требухи и говна, тупыми и медленными, с загонами, вредными привычками и бесчисленными тараканами в голове. У самого Гэвина отвратный характер, запущенный карьеризм и хронический невроз, преследующий всех копов. Ему уже тридцать шесть, и ему не участвовать в шоу «Холостяк».

«Мне нравится твой вкус и запах, твой голос, твои реакции на мои действия. Если этого мало, я могу перестроить свою модель поведения на алгоритм «напарники». Но мне бы этого не хотелось.»

Гэвину кажется, что мало, но не хватает яиц произнести это вслух. Самая большая проблема, буквально слон в комнате — у Девятки нет опыта. Никакого, не то что облизывания других людей, но и каких-то элементарных вещей, вроде приятельства и совместных обедов. Не будь Гэвин первым на пути, осталось бы всё так же? Да нет, конечно. Ричард бы «полюбил» другого человека с той же лёгкостью. По крайней мере, он не клянётся в вечной любви и не притворяется, что способен на романтические чувства. И слава богу.

О своей просьбе не играть в живого мальчика Гэвин жалеет лишь один раз. За два дня до дедлайна по сдаче годовых отчётов он не спит и живёт от кофе до энергетика и обратно. Он бы мог свалить работу с документами на Ричарда (отдать свой идентификатор и забить), но его укусила какая-то муха, и он вроде бы как будто что-то пытается доказать. То, что способен функционировать и без помощи андроида, например. В итоге — сорок часов без сна и три перерыва на еду, вытрепанные нервы и дёргающийся от стресса глаз.

— Твой запах не соответствует социальным нормам, — говорит Ричард, когда приносит очередной стакан кофе.

Гэвина обжигает ледяной волной от макушки и вниз по позвонкам. Ему стыдно. Он злится до шума в ушах. Он резко встаёт, не обращая внимания на кружащуюся от недосыпа голову, и толкает Ричарда в грудь со всей дури. Ричард позволяет себя сдвинуть, хотя мог бы и не покачнуться.

— Ещё раз такое скажешь, я тебя на запчасти разберу.

— Я хотел избежать неловкой для вас ситуации.

— Серьёзно? Поздравляю, ты её создал.

Гэвин садится на откатившийся стул и утыкается в терминал, чтобы игнорировать Ричарда. Потому что он сейчас либо вмажет по пластиковой роже и будет потом платить за «повреждение имитации кожного покрова», либо скажет, чтобы шёл к чёрту и не припирался больше к Гэвину домой.

— Но мне безразличен твой запах, я всего лишь предупредил о возможных последствиях.

Ричард стоит ещё несколько минут в нелепой позе железнодорожной шпалы.

— Приношу свои извинения за причинённый дискомфорт.

Так говорят в отеле, когда сортир сломался, а сказав человеку, что от него пасёт, будь добр свалить в известном направлении.

Гэвин стоит под душем в участке, перед глазами мелькают цифры и куски текста из отчёта. Вода стекает по лицу, стоять тяжело. Спина от долгого сидения в одной позе болит и ноет. Как же он устал.

Он играет в молчанку ровно до того момента, когда Ричард приходит от Коннора и, собирая собачью шерсть с формы, говорит:

— Не думал, что собаки могут повлиять на работу систем, но Сумо вызывает у меня крайне положительную реакцию.

Ричард снимает пиджак, закатывает рукава и принимается за готовку. Гэвин думает, что он мразь. Превратил андроида-детектива в домработницу и рад. Всё не так просто, конечно. Он никогда и ни о чём не просил, Ричард всё делает сам, потому что хочет. Ему нравится быть занятым двадцать четыре на семь, иначе он «не использует весь потенциал модели».

Собак Гэвин не любит. Они похожи на Коннора — доставучие, вечно радостные и активные. Другое дело — кошки. Любят без лишних слюней. Но заводить зверюгу, когда ты один и пропадаешь на работе по три-четыре дня подряд, слишком сволочно даже для него.

— Я бы хотел повторить этот опыт. А лучше — попробовать контакт с кошкой.

— Хочешь завести кошку? — удивляется Гэвин.

— Лично я не имею опыта взаимодействия с кошачьими, но по той информации, что я получил от других андроидов, вибрация кошек и котов положительно влияет на работу систем.

— Это называется мурчание, — мрачно говорит Гэвин. У него тут S.O.S., полное крушение, вызывайте скорую-пожарную-копов. Он, кажется, влюбился. Какая жалость. 

Когда период безудержного познавательства проходит, Ричард выясняет, что ему нравится, а что — категорически нет. Большая часть странных игрушек отправляется в дальний угол шкафа. Гэвин даже рад расстаться с частью из них.

С ещё одним слоном в комнате они разобрались сразу на берегу. Чтобы доставить удовольствие, гениталии не нужны, тем более что замену всегда можно найти.

Ричард не любит страпоны, ему нравится работать руками — засовывать пальцы, искусно орудовать вибратором или дилдаком. Чтобы дотрахать до самой души и обратно.

Гэвин буквально умирает от массажа простаты. Раньше он думал, что это занятие несексуальное, которое надо со стыдом перетерпеть во время визита к врачу, а в процессе секса если попал — молодец, а если нет, то всегда есть член, который можно подрочить. Но тут происходит что-то нереальное. У Ричарда ловкие длинные пальцы, с которых снят скин, без ногтей и заусенцев. Это похоже на секс-игрушку с искусственным интеллектом, но такие мысли надо от себя гнать. У Ричарда есть воля и право выбора, которым он пользуется ещё как. Это должно быть похоже на секс с куклой, но не похоже вообще, потому что характера у этой куклы на дюжину человек. 

Кончая без единого прикосновения к члену, Гэвин орёт, не в состоянии стесняться, и даже не думает убавить громкость. Он бьёт кулаком в изголовье кровати и мокрым лбом утыкается в мятую подушку.

— Я каталогизирую ваши реакции на стимуляцию, — с гордостью заверяет Ричард. Гэвин уже научился понимать не по голосу и не по мимике, не по тому, как сказано, а по тому — что.

— Грёбаный маньяк.

Ричард слизывает сперму с простыней, и у Гэвина темнеет в глазах. Жизнь его к такому не готовила.

Машина должна быть предсказуема, уверяет себя Гэвин, когда вспыхивает страх, что однажды его шею переломят, как тростинку. Но предугадать действия Ричарда не способен порой даже Коннор.

Некоторые вещи - из ряда вон. Но Гэвин понимает, что иначе было бы скучно.

Они сидят в засаде. Холод стоит собачий. Из носа начинает течь, в глазах щиплет. Ричард нагибается и слизывает с рожи Гэвина скатившуюся слезу.

— Эй, какого хрена?

— Мне нравится собирать твои образцы.

— Ты ещё в сортир за мной ходи, за образцами.

— Судя по файлам порнографического характера…

— Завались!

Гэвин ждёт, когда ему перережут горло, чтобы попробовать уже наконец кровь. Но быстрее умудряется порезаться сам (в тридцать восьмом году люди всё ещё пользуются бумагой, кто бы мог подумать). Ричард слизывает выступившую каплю и, отвиснув, говорит:

— Твои показатели в норме. Судя по анализу крови, твоё здоровье в полном порядке.

— И чего ты такой довольный?

— Это означает, что ты проживёшь дольше, если не словишь пулю, но вероятность такого исхода событий я всеми силами стараюсь сократить.

— Будет больше времени надо мной издеваться, да?

— Да, — отвечает Ричард и без намёка на интонацию, но Гэвин кожей чувствует самодовольство.

Это всё кажется частями одного диалога, который должен завершиться сопливой фигнёй, вроде кольца на бархатной подложке. Гэвин боится, что однажды ему придётся сказать э т о. А ещё сильнее, что он захочет это сказать.

Кончив в третий раз («У вас отличная потенция для вашего возраста»), Гэвин вырубается на два часа, и просыпается уже на рассвете от жесткого сушняка. Он жадно пьёт воду, съедает два яблока, сидя голым на табуретке, и закуривает призовую (за месяц воздержания) сигарету. В окно бьёт персиково-малиновым. Иногда Гэвин задаётся вопросом — а какого, собственно, хрена он делает. Но потом вспоминает, как ему хорошо в такие моменты, и решает подумать об этом потом. Он сидит на кухне оттраханный и совершенно счастливый — чего ещё надо?

Рыжая полосатая зверюга трётся о голые ноги и тычется глупой башкой. Наконец-то перестала быть шуганой. Гэвин чешет её между ушами и слушает довольную «вибрацию».

Ричард приходит следом. Одетый, собранный, разве что волосы растрепались. В нежном свете его черты лица кажутся почти воинственными, а чёрная рубашка — трауром на детском утреннике. Прямые росчерки бровей выглядят особенно сурово.

— Чё ты там про мой возраст вякнул? Мне тридцать шесть, вообще-то, а не семьдесят.

— После тридцати почти сорок процентов мужчин…

— Так, мне это не интересно, — резко прерывает Гэвин статистическую сводку вялого хрена и кидает в Ричарда огрызком. Тот ловит его на лету и аккуратно кладёт в мусорное ведро для органики. Кошка идёт требовать внимания от другого хозяина. Ричард поднимает её на руки.

— Если ты будешь следить за здоровьем и вести регулярную половую жизнь, то думаю, что эректильную функцию удастся сохранить ещё на несколько десятков лет.

— Успокоил, блин.

— Ты же планируешь вести активную половую жизнь?

— А ты сам-то как думаешь?

— Я не могу знать твоих планов на этот счёт.

— Это ты так меня спрашиваешь собираюсь ли я трахаться с тобой следующие двадцать лет?

Ричард выглядит оскорблённым, даже не проявляя эмоций. Диод в кои-то веки меняет цвет.

— Скорее, тридцать.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379
> 
> Поддержать меня на Патреоне и получить доступ к эксклюзивным историям:  
> https://www.patreon.com/phenazepum


End file.
